Professor Dumbledore's New Year's Resolution
by Emily92
Summary: Come January first every year, Albus Dumbledore has always resolved to do the same thing but never has. Will he finally be able to fulfill his New Year's resolution? MMAD.


Author's Notes: Written for 100quills over at LiveJournal with the prompt "resolution". Albus' memories are italicized.

Disclaimer: I do not own Albus. I do not own Minerva. I do not own Hagrid. I do not own Snape, nor do I own Peeves.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore's New Years Resolution

Albus Dumbledore sighed and wondered if he would be able to keep his New Year's resolution this year. He had failed miserably to do so last year, and the year before that as well. Come January first for the past few years, Albus always resolved to do the same thing but never managed it.

Albus chided himself for constantly beating around the bush and not doing what he needed to do. He had genuinely wanted to fulfill his New Year's resolution, but whenever he had gathered enough courage to fulfill the deed, he had always ended up tongue tied. The time had never seemed right, Albus recalled. On countless occasions he had tried to fulfill his New Year's promise, but his attempts had thus far proved themselves to be completely futile. Something had always been in the way, whether it be paperwork or a loss of courage on Albus' part. He wasn't scared of her herself, but rather the possibility that the deed could result in damaging their friendship.

Nonetheless, Albus was determined to take a risk and fulfill his New Year's promise by telling Minerva that he was in love with her. As he exited his office for hers, he recalled a few of his previous attempts at doing this.

"Knight to A-5," Minerva said one evening as they played chess.

"Ah, I believe that you will win yet again, my dear," Albus commented with a chuckle.

"As that rather odd muggle saying goes, Albus: do not count your chickens before they hatch," Minerva replied.

Albus smiled.

"Minerva, have you ever considered the kind and queen?" His question came seemingly out of the blue a few moments later.

Minerva frowned, an indication that she knew not what he was referring to.

"The chess pieces," Albus explained patiently.

"I cannot say that I have," Minerva said, wondering where this discussion was going.

"Such an intriguing pair they are!" Albus continued, "The king in particular. He is important, as we both know, because the game ends when he is captured. He cannot, however, move more than one space at a time. The queen, on the other hand, make such grand moves. They are such an excellent pair, Minerva; they work together so well. In a way, they complete each other."

"That's a creative way to put it, Albus," She paused, and then supplied a smile, "Checkmate."

"Ah! You've won yet again!" Albus grinned, "You should've counted your chickens."

Minerva laughed, "Goodnight, Albus."

"You are the queen to my king," he whispered as the door to his office clicked shut and she was walking through the dark hallway towards her chambers.

Albus remembered that particular night with a sigh; he had desperately wanted to tell her of his feelings for her. She had looked so lovely by the fire. She had been, in the middle of an intense game of chess, in her element. He had lost his nerve, as he had done numerous other times. He would tell her today, though. He would. He was confident that today would be the right time at last.

Albus marched determinedly through the hallways of Hogwarts and smiled when a memory of a lazy afternoon from the previous summer drifted into his head.

"What are you thinking about?" Albus asked Minerva as they sat by the lake with the summer sun shining down on them.

"I'm thinking," Minerva smiled, "That it's far too quiet with the students away for the summer holidays."

"It's odd, isn't it?" Albus added, "No more classes or smiling young faces and complete silence for the next two months."

"Albus," Minerva said wryly, "There will never be complete silence here at Hogwarts as long as Peeves is with us."

"An excellent point, Minerva," Albus replied with a chuckle. She had a wonderful sense of humor. Her excellent ability to make a joke was one of the many things that he loved about her.

"Do you have any plans for this summer, Albus?" She asked.

"Nothing too big. I think I will just relax," he replied, "What about you?"

"The same as you: relaxing and enjoying the quiet."

Albus said, "I hope that our paths shall cross during these next few months, then.

"Of course. You know that I always enjoy your company, Albus," Minerva smiled.

Albus swallowed. He knew that he wanted to tell her now; it was a beautiful summer afternoon and the perfect occasion to do so. A sudden nervousness entered him.

"Minerva?"

"Yes?" She sensed the quick change in his emotions, "Albus, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing is bothering me, my dear," Albus hesitated. This worried Minerva because he was always so articulate and expressive; it was unlike Albus Dumbledore to be at a loss for words, "It's only that…I mean, I just wanted to…"

Albus sighed. Why did this have to be so hard? His heart and his tongue seemed to have opposite missions; his heart desperately wanted Minerva to know that he loved her more than anything, even sherbet lemons, but his tongue was making that impossible.

Minerva took his hand and assured him, "Whatever it is, just tell me, Albus. It will be okay."

Albus took a deep breath and squeezed her hand. "My dear Minerva, I'm in l-"

"Professor Dumbledore!" A voice behind them said, interrupting Albus. The two turned around to see Hagrid walking quickly towards them.

"What is it, Hagrid?" Albus asked.

"Bit of eh problem with the house elves," He replied, "Professor Snape says they're causin' a terrible ruckus and requested that I come and get yeh, sir. To calm them down."

"Could Severus have not done the same thing himself?" Minerva asked, exasperated. It was a well known fact that she and Professor Snape were not the best of friends.

"Yeh, that's what I told him, but you know how he gets when he's angry. He's incredibly stubborn. I er, hope I wasn't interrupting anything," Hagrid glanced at the hands of the headmaster and his deputy, whose fingers were still intertwined.

Minerva quickly pulled her hand away, "No, you weren't Hagrid. Albus, you should go see to those house elves before Severus does."

"Of course," Albus said, trying to pretend as if he had not been on the verge of telling her. Oh, he had been so close. So very close, "Can you show me where they are, Hagrid?"

"Yeh."

Albus sighed. That had been the closest he had ever been to telling Minerva of his love for her. Today would be different, though. He could not rid himself of the feeling that he would finally be able to tell her how dear she was to him. He smiled when he reached the door to her office at last. He opened the door.

"Minerva…"


End file.
